


The Concert

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at the Rock my Town concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concert

  
Adam watched as Allison shifted from one foot to another, grinning wildly. He could hear the muffled screams of the audience, waiting for them to come onstage one last time. Here, under the scaffolding, everything seemed encased in cotton, wrapped up as if the moments here were fragile glass.

"Was it always like this?" Allison asked him.

Adam nodded. "Every night."

Somehow Allison had convinced the powers that be into getting them the lift again. Allison could get anything she wanted if she tried. She smiled again, and Adam turned to see Kris shuffling to them, buttoning up his shirt.  
"Damn, Allen, those pants look gooooooddd!" She shouted.

Kris sighed. "You aren't supposed to be checking me out Alli."

"But they do look good," Adam said.

Kris ran his hands over the leather, and Adam knew Kris was wondering if the fight over shirts had been worth it. Kris had lobbied for all of them to wear the same shirt. So Adam had relented by choosing the pants. Allison had laughed at them, just like she always had, and decided their last song. It was if they had been transported back to May one last time.

Here, under the stage, time was strange. It stretched, the muted screams fading as every breath seemed longer than the last, every moment paper thin and precious. Adam had missed this time, this waiting. Even with Allison added, it was achingly familiar and comfortable. Just a little tighter quarters.

Adam closed his eyes, listening to the rumble above him, Allison's heels clicking on the floor, Kris fumbling with his shirt. He wanted to stop this moment, to hold it, because after this they were gone their separate ways again, and Adam was sure it would break him. Allison had already cried four different times today, and Kris kept fiddling with his hands and his shoulders were slumped…

Adam shook himself. It didn't matter: they had had today, and that was one more than they could have ever dreamed of. He smiled as Allison began to dance again.

"Damn it!" she yelled. "I hate my socks!"

She leaned down to fix her sock, forgetting the tiny space they were in, and proceeded to knock Kris forward. Kris stumbled, his hand landing squarely on Adam's chest. Adam steadied him with his hands, laughing slightly. But Kris's hand didn't move, its warmth seeping into Adam's skin. Kris looked up at him then, his eyes unreadable. Adam swallowed, knowing his pulse was betraying him and not really caring. After all, he had said he found Kris attractive, right?

But Kris still did not move, except a slight step forward, and Adam felt his heart quicken again, felt time stand on edge, split into possibilities. Adam shook his head slightly, not daring to say it aloud. Kris's mouth twitched, his eyes never leaving Adam's. Kris reached with his free hand, and took one of Adam's.

Adam watched as Kris placed Adam's hand against his shirt, between the plaid and the t-shirt underneath. Adam licked his lips, nervously glancing at Allison, who was still working on her shoe. Adam could feel the rhythm of Kris's heart beneath his palm, felt the speed and intensity as Kris moved perceptibly forward again. Adam felt both their hearts speed up, their breathing filling the room.

He shook his head again, and Kris nodded back. Kris stepped back, and the circling air hit Adam's chest, making him shiver. Allison stood then, just as the lift rose. She lifted the mike to her lips.

*

After it was over, after the fans were gone, it was just them and family. Allison left first, having an overnight flight to do some interviews in LA. She held them close in one big hug, crying again.

"This was great guys. You better call me."

In a flash of magenta and leather she was gone, the room silent and echoing without her presence. Adam and Kris stayed a little longer, Kris's arm draped lazily over Katy's shoulders, laughing at one of his brother's lame jokes.

It hit Adam that this was probably the best and worst day of his life. He smiled to himself, not answering when Kris asked him what was up. Adam closed his eyes again, listening to the chatter, wanting to remember that in this moment he was content with everything he had.

Kris pulled him aside for a goodbye, holding him close longer than was probably appropriate. Kris seemed to burrow into Adam's neck, and Adam gently pushed him back. Kris stepped away, his eyes wet.

"Adam," he whispered, "I- I'm sorry."

"Me too," Adam whispered back. "But we _can't_ Kris. We can't."

Kris nodded, walking over to his wife. Adam gathered his mom close, and headed for the door. He turned one last time, catching Kris's eye. Adam could see the conflict there, the terrible pain. Adam put his hand over his heart, mouthing, _We'll be okay._

Kris put his hand on his chest, shaking his head once, shrugging, mouthing, _We'll be okay._ _  
_  
Adam nodded. He turned again, his hand still on his heart, time snapping back into place, moving forward.

 _We'll be okay_ he thought to himself, trying to convince himself it was true, trying to convince himself _Kris_ thought it was true.

He hoped so.  



End file.
